


Do You Think He'd Like Me?

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jack - Freeform, Love, M/M, What Ifs, graveyard, talk, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert talk at Jack's grave....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think He'd Like Me?

 

It's a warm May night and Robert is stood at his dads grave, just staring at it. Robert had never been one to talk to the dead or stand by someone's grave and have a one sided conversation but Robert had found himself going to his dad's grave just to think what if Jack was here? What would he think about my life now? Would he approve? Probably not, Jack never seemed to approve of anything Robert did.

"Do you think he'd have liked me?" A familiar voice asks from behind him, turning Robert sees  his boyfriend standing a short distance away from him.

"What?" Robert asks, not quite catching what Aaron had said.

"Would he have liked me?" Aaron asks again, walking to stand next to Robert.

"Probably," Robert says, looking back at his dad's grave, "don't think he'd approve of us though."

"Why not?" Aaron asks, softly, "he wasn't homophobic, was he?"

"Don't know, maybe. He just- he had a plan, for all of us. I was meant to be the farmers son that would, one day, inherent the farm and carry on the Sugden name. He wanted me to be a typical farmer, you know, with a wife and children that would one day inherited the farm from me," Robert says, shaking his head before turning to look at his boyfriend, who is silently listening, "I didn't want to though. I wasn't a farmer, it didn't intrest me, all the farming stuff. I wanted to have a computer based job, I loved stuff like that."

"Still do," Aaron says, smiling.

"He'd have liked you though. Strong, hardworking, loyal. He'd have given anything to have a son like you instead of me," Robert says, sighing softly.

"No matter what happened in the past, Robert. He loved ya," Aaron says, softly, "you are he son and you must have meant the world to him."

"Then why did he send me away? Why did he choose Andy over me again and again?" Robert says, shaking his head, "he never loved me, I was just a kid he could have done without."

"Don't say that Robert. Him and your mum would be proud of you if they were here," Aaron says.

"I doubt it. Me dad wouldn't have understood if I told him I liked men and women. He would have just disowned me on the spot," Robert says, bitterly.

"Surely if he saw you are happy then he'd be fine with it, that's all a parent wants for a kid, isn't it? For them to be happy?" Aaron says, softly, "you are happy, right?"

" 'course I am," Robert says, smiling, "it's just-I can't shake the feeling that he'd be disappointed in me for being, you know..."

"Bi," Aaron finishes for him, knowing that Robert doesn't like labelling himself.

"I remember asking him once, if he loved me. I think I was ten," Robert says, sighing.

"What did he say?" Aaron asks.

"He said I was one of the best things that ever happened to him," Robert says, wiping a small tear from his cheek, "and the last thing he ever said to me was that he didn't hate me. He was saying goodbye forever and he couldn't even say he loved me," tears are falling freely down his cheeks as he speaks.

"Hey, it's okay," Aaron says, softly, wiping the tears from his boyfriends cheeks.

"I wish I could just see him again. Just to ask him whether he loved me," Robert sobs, "but I can't because he's dead."

"C'mere," Aaron says, pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug, letting his sob quietly on his shoulder, "he'd say yes, you know. He'd say he loved ya."

"Ya think?" Robert asks, pulling back.

"Who can't not love Robert Jacob Sugden?" Aaron says, smiling softly, "I know I can't."

"I love you too," Robert says, resting his forehead against Aaron's.

"He loved ya, Robert. He might not have shown it very often but he did, in his own way. Just like every parent loves their child, in their own way," Aaron says, stroking Roberts cheek with his hand.

"Not all," Robert says, quietly, unsaid words hanging between them for a few moments.

"That doesn't matter now. Jack loves you just like Diane, Vic, even Andy, everything you've done, all the stupid stunts you've pulled doesn't stop them loving you. It never stopped me loving you did it?" Aaron says, smiling, "couldn't even stay away, could I?"

"So glad ya couldn't," Robert says, kissing him lovingly on the lips, "I need you."

"And I'll always be here," Aaron answers, softly, "because I need you too."

 


End file.
